Fairy Tail Academy
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, has just got accepted into the school of her dreams, Fairy Tail Academy. Everyone in Magnolia doesn't trust nor like that school, because they have a top secret, no one but the people But she is dreaming the same dream over and over again. Could this dream mean something? Does it show her future? Find out in Fairy Tail Academy! Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know I should update my other story, but this idea came to me in a dream (and a few fan fictions). I couldn't help, but write another story. Enough about me, on with the story!**

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, has just got accepted into the school of her dreams. No other than Fairy Tail Academy. Everyone in Magnolia doesn't trust nor like that school, because they have a top secret, no one but the people attending the academy knows. A lot of people call them freaks. Lucy will unravel shocking secrets about this school, and recover her father secrets. But will the quiet, intelligent, and beautiful Lucy be able to fit in?

Prologue

Lucy's POV

I was running home from school, eager to see the mail. I stopped by the post office, and grabbed the mail. I was flipping through the pile, on my way home. Bills, advertisements, coupons, magazines, until I finally found one that had my name on it that was from a school.

Eagerly I pulled out my house keys, and unlocked the door. "Mother! I am home!" I shouted and closing the door behind me. "Hi honey! How was school?" My mother Layla asked, walking down the stairs to give me a hug.

"Fine."

"Did you get the mail?"

"Yes, and the letter from Fairy Tail Academy has finally come in." I replied smiling, and pulling out the letter. Without a word, I quickly ripped the envelope open. I was filled with excitement and nervous. I began to read.

_Congratulations Lucy Heartfilia! You have been accepted to Fairy Tail Academy! You can start next week…_

I didn't read any more, because mom and I were screaming our heads off. I have always wanted to go to Fairy Tail for years. I heard only the students with straight A's or B's can be accepted, and it's a private school after all. "Come on Lucy, let's celebrate." My mother said, grabbing my hand and walking to the kitchen.

**I know it's short, but prologues are supposed to be short. Don't worry I will post chapter one later on today. Please rate and review. Or follow.**

**Oh, if you want to be in the story please include the following….**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**If you want to include anything else, write it. I have not decided if this is going to be a NaLu story, but I am still deciding which guy Lucy should be with. Please Pm me, and it could be any guy in any of the guilds (that includes the other guilds too). Well see ya next time! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**W/love**

**animationprincess**


	2. Arrival

**I'm back! And with the officially first chapter of The Fairy Tail Academy! Let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Arriving

Lucy's POV

I was at the steps of Fairy Tail Academy. I gazed in awe, the school is so huge! It was a huge mansion! (When I say huge, I mean huge!) The front doors opened and a boy and a girl walked through the doors.

"Hello." The girl said. She had shoulder length blue hair, beautiful brown eyes, and was wearing an orange-yellow vest, a yellow tie, with a white blouse, an orange skirt, and had the Fairy Tail mark on her vest.

"Welcome, to Fairy Tail Academy." The boy said. He had raven black hair, mischievous blue eyes, and was wearing a dark blue vest, a dark blue tie, with white shirt, and dark blue pants, also having the Fairy Tail mark on his vest.

"I'm Levy." The girl said holding out her hand. I took it and shook it. She gave me a warm hearted smile. "I'm Grey." The boy said, I shook his hand too, he gave me a small smile. "Nice to meet you both," I said happily, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Lucy."

"Please follow us." Levy and Grey said in unison. Grey grabbed my luggage, and Levy took my hand and walked inside. I gazed in awe, there was this one huge hall, leading to other hall ways. All over the place were paintings, flowers, and trophies. Even some school achievements.

About ten minutes of walking, we have reached a door. Levy knocked on the door with her free hand, since she is still holding on to mine. "Come in." A voice said. Levy turned the knob and entered the room. A man with gray hair and blue eyes, wearing a silver suit, and a yellow tie like Levy's sat in the chair.

The man gestured for me to sit down. Levy let go of my hand, as I was walking over to the chair to sit down. "Hello Ms. Heartfilia, I'm Mr. Makarov the principal of this school." Mr. Makarov said holding out his hand.

I took his hand and shook it. "It's an honor to be here, Mr. Makarov." I replied giving him my warm smile. He smiled back, and let go of my hand. "How do like the school so far?" He asked.

"I'm loving it already." I replied, still smiling.

"Is it true that you have been to different schools all over the world?" Makarov asked. I nodded my head. Ever since my father abandoned my mother and I for his business company, we traveled the whole world, and finally stayed in Magnolia, America for a few months.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Ten."

"Why do you think you got accepted into the academy?"

"I have gotten straight A's in elementary school, and middle school, and a little bit in high school. I've a 4.0 GPA. And I have participated in academic activities." I replied.

"Ms. Heartfilia we are different from the any other school that you have attended to." Mr. Makarov said. I was confused, I did hear rumors about Fairy Tail Academy. Some people that they are freaks, and some say that they are crazy. As he had been reading my mind he spoke. "I think you will understand better, if I did this." He said pushing a button on a remote control.

The book shelves flipped, and appeared books on magic and spying. Everything was shifted into a completely different room.

"Welcome to a magic spy school." Grey and Levy said in unison. Spies, magiv? The only time I hear about this or read about it is in books. I was shocked, so this was the top secret information that Fairy Tail kept.

"Ms. Heartfilia are you willing to back out?" Mr. Makarov asked.

"No way, hozay, I have been dreaming all my life to go here, and now that I am here, I will not back out." I replied.

"Good, Levy please takes her to her room" Makarov said smiling. I stood up, and walked to the door. Gray said goodbye and left as soon we left Mr. Makarov office. Saying something about the food here.

Ten minutes later.

"This is my room?" I asked walking all over my room, well it's kind of like a suite actually. A queen sized bed, with pink bed sheets, two beanbag chairs, a plasma screen TV, a balcony, two light pink lampshades both sides of my bed.

"Yep, and if you want to change or redecorate this room you can.

"Really?" I asked, already picturing my dream room.

"Yes and please change into your uniform, I will be back shortly." Levy said bowing her head and walking out of the room. I opened my luggage and found my uniform, which looks a lot like Levy's except it is pink.

I changed out of my clothes, and put on my uniform. I grabbed knee high socks, with pink stripes at the top, and my pink sneakers. I went to the bathroom, and brushed my hair and teeth since I made a quick stop to order lunch. I got a oink hair tie and took some strands of my hair, and put in a small pony tail.

"Are you ready Lucy-sama?!" I heard Levy said from my bedroom. "Yeah." I replied walking out of the bathroom. "Oh Lucy, since you are new here. We will have a magic discovery ceremony, It's when you are surrounded by all kinds of magic, and you get to choose what kind of magic you want." Levy explained as we walked out of my room and down the halls.

"Really? Sounds like fun." I said having a mischievous smirk on my face. Levy and I talked getting to know each other when we enter the grand hall.

"Let the magic discovery ceremony begin!"

**So how did you like it? Remember if you want to be in this story, review and put your name (character), personality, appearance, age (has to be 17 or younger, or else you want to be a teacher), magic, and appearance. Anything else, put it in your review. Also, I'm having a contest to see which guys Lucy should be with, just PM me your vote. By the way the guys from any guild, is optional. Please rate and review, and follow. Well see ya next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**W/love**

**animationprincess**


	3. The Gift

**Hi everyone! Since I got a follower, a review, and a favorite, (you know you who you are). I decided to update earlier than planned. Heads up I might not be able to update any of my stories. On with the story!**

Previously on Fairy Tail….

*Lucy's voice* I have just got accepted into the school of my dreams, but I soon discovered there is more to this school that meets the eye. It turns out it is a magic and spy school! I couldn't believe this! I turn from an ordinary school girl, and into the world of fantasies. Now I have to do this thing called the Magic Discovery Ceremony, where I have to discover my powers. I wonder what am I going to get?

Chapter 2

The Gift

Natsu's POV

I was walking to Mr. Makarov's office. He send me message about seeing me and my team, which is Erza Scarlet, with the power to change outfits and weapons. Gray Fullbuster, with the power to make objects out of ice. And Wendy Marvel, with the power to use Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Me, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer. Together we are known as one of the best spy/magic users teams here.

Erza knocked on the door, as we stood there in silence. "Come in." Mr. Makarov said. Wendy opened the door, "Good afternoon, Mr. Makarov." We said in unison in Japanese.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?" Mr. Makarov asked.

We shook our heads, probably it was about another building we destroyed, the other day. "I have accepted another student, named Lucy Heartfilia." He said. "Really?" Gray asked.

"But, the applications entries have been closed for a few months now." Wendy said having a confused look on her face.

"Lucy Heartfilia, is a special case."

"What does her make her sooo special?" I asked.

A few minutes later…

"WHAT!" We all exclaimed.

"Is it really true?" I asked.

"Yes, but we cannot tell her this. She must find this out on her own." Mr. Makarov said in a serious tone.

"You all must act normal. And you must be her guide, because of who she is. Also, don't go up to her, let her come to you." Mr. Makarov continued

"But-"Gray and I said.

'No buts, you need to help her. Got it?' Mr. Makarov said pointing a finger at us individually.

"Yes sir." We said in unison sounding a little disappointed. We walked out of the principal's office and headed towards the grand hall, to get ready for this Lucy gal ceremony.

Lucy's POV

"Let the Magic Discovery Ceremony begin!" Shouted a deep male voice, as Levy and I walked in the grand hall, the room was filled with people, and orbs of colors. "Everyone please welcome our newest student! Lucy, Heartfilia!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, while I was in complete shock. I wasn't very good being in the center of attention. There is a reason I hide in the Library during lunch. "Good luck Lucy-chan." Levy said cheerfully walking away from me.

"Ms. Heartfilia please stand in middle of the circle." A deep voice said. Obediently I walked towards the center of the circle, with the orbs of color surrounded me. Ugh, I wish I could just crawl under a rock, but at the same time I want to show everyone here that I have some courage.

I could hear all of the students started to chant in Japanese, which I could cleary understand, since I did live in Japan for a year. They were saying let Lucy Heartfilia find her power, no matter if it's good or bad, and so on.

I was lifted off the floor, with the orbs of color circling me. I closed my eyes and focusing on my breathing. It would be over soon, it would be over soon. I thought. "Now reveal Lucy's power!" They shouted in unison.

A gold orb and a silver orb entered my body. I could feel the warmth and power through my body. It was like it was always part of me. I could feel my feet touching the floor, I opened my eyes only to see a key chain with silver and golden keys, a charm bracelet, and a compact. Without thinking I took it, and I could everyone gasp, I turned around only to see everyone was in shock, like how I was when I entered the room.

"Ms. Heartfilia, your power is a celestial dragon slayer and one of the lost magic which was the power of animals." Mr. Makarov said walking towards me.

"What does that mean!?" I asked.

"A celestial dragon slayer is a person that can summon spirits from other worlds and the power of animals is when you could change from a human to any one of those animals. That charm bracelet has some of the animals DNA, like a tooth or fur or even a scale."

"But why is everyone here shocked?" I asked.

"You are the first person that has two powers instead of one. Everyone please welcome our newest family member!" Mr. Makarov yelled. There was silence, and then clapping, and then shouting.

I smiled to myself. "Let's all celebrate!" A girl with long blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a white blouse, light blue vest, with a golden tie, and a blue skirt said. I looked to her direction, but instead I locked eyes with a guy with pink hair, and onyx eyes, and was wearing a black vest, with a white shirt under, and a read tie, and black pants.

I could feel my heart pounding and butterflies in my stomach. Woah woah woah, I can't just fall in love with a guys that I barely met, nor speak to, I quickly looked away, only to be literally dragged from the room, by a few people that I didn't even know, and before I know it. We were celebrating.

Natsu POV

I saw that Lucy girl received her power, well actually two. She looked all over the room, smiling as we cheered, and clapped. Well except for me, I just couldn't believe what Mr. Makarov told me. I just stood still next to Wendy.

"Let's all celebrate!" Wendy shouted smiling. Lucy looked over towards Wendy's direction, but instead locked eyes with me. I could feel my hands getting sweaty and my heart pounding. Why am I feeling like this, I already have a girlfriend, but I couldn't help it.

She looked away only to be dragged out of the room, to celebrate in the great ball room. My team and I went down stairs from the second floor and followed everyone out.

**How was it? I hope this makes up for not updating for two weeks. I have been like Kagome Higurashi for the past two weeks! I got tests, homework, and work. Luckily I got them out of the way to update this story and The White Wolves.**

**Also I am now writing a Danny Phantom fan fic. Please take a few minutes to read it, I guarantee that you will love it.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will be able to update.**

**As you can see I am no longer the princess of anime. I am now an ice dragon slayer spy! Totally epic!**

**Well until next time guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayer15**


	4. Knowledge and Regognize

**Hi everyone! Man, I had a very very bad week. I came home grumpy and tired. (And Thursday was Halloween and I was working and doing homework all night. That's not fair!) But you guys changed that when I saw how many followers I had for this story, I was sosososososoooooooo happy. Since I am in a very happy mood because of you, your reward is cyber brownies, cake, and candy! Yaaaaay! Not only that I'll write an extra chapter for you. Enough about me, on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Information and Recognize

Lucy's POV

I was walking through the halls of Fairy Tail Academy. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I should check it out. (Also to find out more about my magic.) I don't know how long it was that I was walking. _Where in the world is that damn library. _I thought, turning around the corner, only to see LIBRARY on the far wall.

I quickly jog to the door and opened it, revealing the library. I couldn't help but gazed in awe. The book shelves there were at least two hundred feet tall, and fifty feet width. _Alright time to get to work. _I thought, as I quicklywalked to the history section. (It says HISTORY in all caps above the book shelves.)

I walked down the aisles of books shelves, searching for a book on celestial dragon slayer and animal shifter magic. Let's see _History on Magic_, no. _List of Magic and what they can do_, bingo. I grabbed the book and put in my right arm.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…..**

I looked at my huge stack books. I grabbed like over thirty books, it's amazing that I could carry twenty books in one arm, before I had to put it down. It must be some super strength from one of my powers.

_This is going to take me forever! _I thought, sighing I pulled out a book from the stack, only to see a pair of glasses. I ignored it, someone probably left their reading glasses. Then a note appeared next to the book. I pick up the note and it read.

_This will help you to read faster. Just flip through the pages quickly. Use them well._

_From,_

_Marlee_

Who in the world is Marlee? And how did the note get there? I picked up the glasses and put them on and did "Marlee" said. I flip through the book, and it's like I could read all the pages once. Who ever invented these glasses was a genius!

In two minutes, I have read over five books. So far, zippo information. I sighed, as I put down my fifteenth book and pick up the next one. _Information On Slayers_ it was the name of the book. I flipped through the book. Wolf Slayers, Pegasus Slayers, Tiger Slayers, aha here we go Dragon Slayers.

_Dragon Slayer magic is one of the rarest magic ever known. It is rumored that five hundred years ago, Dragons lived with humans. Both of them were the best of friends._

_But one day, a rebellion group was formed they wanted the magic and the power of the dragons to themselves. They believed that the dragons were all bunch of liars and were greedy because of their power._

_One night, they attacked the dragon's headquarters and slain all the dragons and obtain the dragon's magic. But obtaining the magic came with a price. They turned into the dragons they had slain._

_The people of the continent were full of anger, because of this. They also attacked the palace, and burned the palace down to the ground. As the brand new dragons flew away from the palace, each of them took the oldest child of each family. Because of this behavior, they will take the eldest child of each family._

_The people never saw the dragons nor the children again._

_One day, all of the dragons disappeared and it is unknown of their whereabouts._

* * *

_**Transformation**_

_In order to transform into a full dragon slayer, say " I call upon thee (Type of magic the dragon uses) dragon! Let me transform into (type of the dragon uses) dragon slayer! This is called Dragon Force. It means that you have inherited all of the power and learning from that dragon_

I stopped reading and stood up, and looked around my surroundings. No one is here. "I call upon thee Celestial Dragon! Let me transform into the celestial slayer!' I yelled.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I couldn't sleep, so I was going to the library to finish my history report on Alexander Smith and Mavis Valentine the creators of magic and how they started the Fairy Tail Academy.

I know it sounds crazy, but this is how the school works.

PE- Spy athletic training.

History- World's unsolved crimes and criminals.

Math- Equations on magical objects.

Science- World's most forbidden experiments, creating weapons, and gadgets.

English- How to tell a lie and cover your true identity and create a legend (basically it's like creating a fake identity, without the FBI, CIA, and the rest of the government figuring it out.)

Computer Lab- How to break through fire walls, cracking government codes, and hacking.

Free hour- Magic training.

Besides, my history report is due tomorrow and it is normal to go to the library at almost three o'clock in the morning, since we get like a ten foot pile of homework a day.

I raise my hand to open the door, but I smell something. Jasmine and strawberries. I sniffed again it's a new smell to me. I know everyone's scents, but this is a new one.

I opened the door, and the scent was all over the library. I looked all over the library, there was no one here. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. _I thought, as I sighed.

I jogged toward the history section. I grabbed the biography of Alexander Smith and Mavis Valentine, when I heard.

"I call upon thee Celestial Dragon! Let me transform into the celestial slayer!'

I quickly put on my invisibility cape (I've invented it for a magic project for science, last semester.)

I ran towards the back. I stopped when I saw a girl it's the new girl Lucy.

I saw her transformed into her Dragon Force. She had a black and yellow shirt, exposing her stomach and upper breasts. Black skinny jeans and military boots. Her shoulder length yellow hair is now floor length pale yellow, black eyes. There was a black and yellow rose in the right side of her head. She had pale yellow dragon scales on her neck.

I fell back, causing a stack of books to fall and my eyes widen. I have seen this girl before.

**So how was it? I'm sorry for that cliff hanger. I just couldn't help it. Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. Please rate and review. Please follow too. Well until next chapter guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy**


	5. Meeting eachother

**Hi everyone! Here is your second chapter for the week. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

Flash back

_I was standing in a meadow and there was a girl in front of me. We were slow dancing. She had a black and yellow shirt, exposing her stomach and upper breasts. Black skinny jeans and military boots. Her shoulder length yellow hair is now floor length pale yellow, black eyes. There was a black and yellow rose in the right side of her head. She had pale yellow dragon scales on her neck._

"We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together, smile on your face  
Even though your heart is frowning.

I'll be your soldier,  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams boy  
I'll be your whole world  
We don't need no wings to fly. Just take my hand.

As long as you love  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be you gold." She sang.

_Then the ground crumbled. The next thing I knew we were falling. I grabbed onto the girl's hand. I know if she dies, I wouldn't be able to live without her. It's like she was my whole world._

"_Narsu!" She yelled._

_Then everything goes black._

Flash back ends.

There she was the girls from my dreams was standing in front of me. I had that dream for a year. I thought it was just a dream at first, but it kept feeling more and more real every time I dreamt of her. I quickly stood up. I took off my invisibility cape, and started to put random books in my arm. Quickly, I made a plan.

Lucy's POV

I quickly pulled out my animal compact and almost dropped it, because I look completely different. Wait. How can I transform back?

I quickly turned around and picked up the book, trying to find a way for me to transform back.

**Transformation Back.**

_Please see volume 2 for details._

"Ugh." I said angrily as I jogged towards the history section. I turned the corner only to bump into something and fell on the floor, I hear a few books fall as well. Wait, it is not something, someone. I opened my eyes and started to gather up the other person's books.

"I'm sosososososososososososoooooooooo sorry." I said.

"It's okay no harm done." The other voice replied. It was male and for some reason, he sounds familiar.

We both touched each other's hands and we made eye contact. My heart started to pound. It was the same boy that stood on the second floor, next to the bluenette from earlier. As soon as we touched it was like burning and lightning combined.

"Who are you?" They boy asked, pulling his hand away making the burning and lightning feeling stop.

"I'm Lucy. I know I don't look like her, but I transformed into my Dragon Force and I just came here to get volume two of _Information on Slayers, _because I don't know how to transform back_." _I explained.

"Oh don't worry, I can help you with that. I am a dragon slayer too." He replied smiling a cocky grin.

_I thought I was the only dragon slayer. _I thought. "So you can help me transform back into my original form?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied standing up and holding his hand. I looked at the hand, then at him, then at the hand. I took it, feeling that burning and lightning energy and he helped me up. "You better get your stuff." He said. Obediently, he let go of my hand and I walked to the desk and grabbed my keys, the reading glasses, compact ,and _Information on Slayers_ book. I walked back to him.

"Ok let's go," He said grabbing my hand and he started to walk. "Wait, what about the books?" I asked pointing to the books on the floor and on the table behind me.

"Oh if you in a rush just do this. Marlee! Could you please put the books back for us?!" He shouted. In an instant the books were flying all over the library, going back to its rightful place.

"Thank you!" He shouted. "Marlee is our librarian, we can't see her, but she can see us." He explained. _So that explains the present and the note_. I thought.

"So I should I transform back here?" I asked, curiously.

"No not here," He replied looking around our surroundings. "Follow me," he said grabbing my hand and leading me through the aisles of book shelves, making me feel that burning and lightning feeling again.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing that he is helping me even though I do not know his name.

"Oh, please forgive me. I'm Natsu." Natsu replied smiling his cocky grin again, as we stood at the back of the library. "Okay, so in order to transform back, say arigoto Celestial Dragon." Natsu said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes."

I feel like a total jackass right now. It was the most the simple thing to do. "Arigoto Celestial Dragon," I said, as golden specks of light surrounded me and I closed my eyes.

When I looked down, I was in my pink T-shirt and blue pajama pants. "Thanks," I said.

"Hey no prob," He replied smiling.

We walked out of the library. "So where can I start my magic training?" I asked as our footsteps echoed down the hallways.

"Well you will be assigned a tutor, but I could teach you," He replied.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling.

"Great just meet me in the library, at ten o'clock tomorrow. And pull out The Hunger Games book, out of one of the bookshelves. Got it?" He said as we stand in front of my bedroom door.

I opened the door and walked inside, but I turned around to face Natsu which he is still outside my bedroom. I leaned against my door and said. "Got it. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said smiling.

"Goodnight." He said smiling his cocky grin again and walked down the hall. "Goodnight," I said, closing my door. I ran and jump onto my bed, letting my body sink into the mattress. _I hope everything goes okay tomorrow. _I thought as I pulled up the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

I was standing in a meadow and there was a boy in front of me. He had read spikey hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, with one sleeve and the other sleeveless showing his muscular arm, white pants and brown flip flops. Also he had red dragon scales on his neck. We were slow dancing.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face.  
I know deep inside me  
I can show you I'll be the one

Because you're my  
You're my-y-y-y  
My true love  
My Whole world  
Please don't throw that away

I'll never let you fall  
I will stand with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven." He sang

Then the ground crumbled. When I looked around, I was falling. I grabbed onto the boy's hand. I know if he dies I wouldn't be able to love myself. It's like he was a part of me. "Lucy!" They boy yelled.

Then everything goes black.

**End of dream**

I woke up sitting up sweating and gasping for breath. I looked at my clock; it was 5:42 AM. I had the same dream of the boy for at least a year. At first I thought it was just dream and it would go away in a few weeks. But it kept getting more and more real.

I kicked off the covers and put my feet on the cold wooden floor. _Since I'm up, might as well get ready._ I thought, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Whew, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. So how was this chapter? Natsu and Lucy almost have similar dreams. Could this mean something? The songs from this chapter are As Long As You Love Me by Justin Beiber and Guardian Anger by Red Jumpsuits. Please R&R. Maybe follow or favorite too. Well, until next time guys! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**


End file.
